I Want You
by Pozagee
Summary: The Second World War has ended, so Switzerland and Lichtenstein are visiting the other Nations, taking stock of their currents states. Only...that includes having to visit Austria... Human and Nation names used. Headcanon: Don't like, don't read. :)


_I want to protect you._

_I want to save you._

_I want to hold you._

_I want you._

O_.~•*'*•~._.~•*'*•~._.~•*'*•~._O

Switzerland and Lichtenstein walked calmly down the road, seeming content. Lilly held a picnic basket in her arms, and Vash held a clipboard. The younger Nation smiled up at her brother, though he remained stoic. He had seen so much, especially lately, that he wondered if he could even have a small smirk grace his lips.

The Second World War had finally ended; that was the reason they were strolling around.

Due to the fact that they had remained neutral through the war, people thought it best that THEY visit the other Nations to see how they were doing. Originally, Vash had said no, but Lilly convinced him otherwise. Lilly was such a caring and innocent little girl; how could she _NOT_ want to go make sure her fellow Nations were alright? So Lilly filled a picnic basket with sweets, and they headed out.

They visited England first; he had suffered the most in the war. The bushy-browed man had been very ill and wheelchair bound. America had been there along with France, trying to take care of him. France hadn't been much better than England, what with his dull eyes, dull hair, and dull clothes. America looked as though he hadn't slept in weeks, as well. The bespectacled Nation hadn't been in the was as long as the other countries, but due to being the strongest, he had to do a lot of the cleanup work.

They had sat and talked for a while; nothing heavy like politics, but things like moving pictures and music and literature. Lilly had been better at talking about that type of stuff, and had easily done so. Eventually, though, they worked their way up to the heavy stuff; that would be Vash's specialty.

England's economy was in a sad state, which explained the illness. America seemed to be doing good, oddly enough. He agreed to help the European countries with theirs, seemingly for free.

Another thing about America: He seemed to be as horny as a teenage boy. Apparently his people were having more sex than they had ever had...well, ever. Vash had made sure to keep Lilly between himself and England, far away from France and America.

Though...France had seemed pretty ill as well. The Nazis had invaded pretty early on in the war, and France had had a hard time keeping them out for the rest of it.

Italy had been next. Feliciano had been so depressed...it was such so saddening to see the normally bright and vibrant boy so ill and downcast. Apparently the German soldiers hadn't been too kind to the Italian soldiers during the war... Lovino had been very pissed at Germany, but Feli had been quick to defend his best friend, saying it wasn't Germany's fault that the soldiers had been so harsh.

Germany had looked pretty bad when he was visited, though it looked as though he was depressed as well. The man had been quiet, the guilt radiating off of him.

He had often asked about Feli, inquiring how the younger boy was. Lilly had patiently told the man of every detail of Feli, saying how the man had said how much he missed his Doitsu. Germany had let his harsh facade fall briefly, as a few pearly tears rolled down his cheek.

Vash had vaguely wondered, around this time, if there was something wrong with himself. So many of the Nations easily fell in love and formed friendships...how come he couldn't? How come he was so awkward when it came to emotions and the like? Honestly, the only relationship he had at the current was his brother/sister friendship with Lilly. And before that...well, the only friendship he could really consider noteworthy (at the time) was his friendship with Austria...but that was void, now. He hated the musical Nation with all his being.

...but still. How could all the Nations form these enemies and alliances so easy, when he couldn't?

He shook those thoughts off, at least for the time being. They still had several Nations to visit.

After Germany, they visited Prussia. It had been a brief visit; Prussia had been busy "being awesome", whatever that consisted of. Oddly enough, the albino had been unaffected; seemingly, anyway. He had been just as obnoxious and energetic as ever.

They had made quick work of the other European Nations; they hadn't been as involved as the previously mentioned ones. They had soon moved onto the Asian Nations, though.

Japan had a cane, due to Hiroshima. He was quiet...but then again, he was always quiet. Not even Lilly could get him to talk about anything other than the necessary politics.

China had been his normal kind and considerate self. After offering them various types of food, they had sat and had a long chat about various things; nothing too deep, just weather, economics, and such. Vash and Lilly didn't really interact too much with the Nations that far out East, but China was pretty easy to get along with.

When asked why the War didn't affect him more than it did, the oldest Nation replied that he had "been through so many wars that one like this didn't make him flinch anymore". Vash didn't really understand how _ANYONE_ could get used to the devastation of war, especially a Nation. Whereas humans could have small victories in war, Nations usually lost a lot and gained nothing. Either way, usually they ended up hurting a fellow Nation. That was one of the reasons Switzerland always remained neutral.

China handed a cat wearing a red dress to Lilly, as they were leaving, before asking where they were heading next. Upon hearing their answer, China sighed sadly, and told them to tell him how Russia was doing.

The Soviet Union was a sad looking manor, and the people inside didn't look much better. The Baltic States, Belarus, and Ukraine seemed much better than Russia; it was as though the tall man had taken the brunt of the war, with how he was slumped in his big chair, vodka bottle clutched in a thick hand. Lithuania never left the man's side the whole time, green eyes brimming with worry. It was an odd relationship that the USSR harbored for each other, Vash was thinking at the time. _'A sort of...love/hate thing..._' He shook his head.

They then left and visited the other Nations, like Australia, Mexico, and Canada. They had been relatively quick and easy visits; just an exchange of pleasantries and information.

Soon after that, though, Vash knew he and Lilly would have to visit the one Nation he had been trying to avoid.

**_They would have to visit Austria. _**

O_.~•*'*•~._.~•*'*•~._.~•*'*•~._O

Austria's house used to be a rather large, white manor, surrounded by fields of vibrant wildflowers. Now, however, it looked worn and faded from the war. Parts of the house had fresh coats of paint on them, while others remained the off white color they had faded into. A few of the windows also looked newly replaced, which Vash found odd. Austria was cheap; he never replaced anything that didn't absolutely need it.

Lilly had confidently skipped up to the door, and (patiently) waited for her brother to catch up.

"Come on, big brother!" she smiled. Vash internally moaned; for some reason, Lilly really liked that jerk, Austria. She was constantly talking about how "cute it is that you two are still so much alike", and whatnot. It was actually really annoying, especially since they were _NOTHING ALIKE_!

"Yeah, I'm coming. Hey! Austria! Open up!" Vash shouted, once he made his way up to the door. The dark wood also smelt strangely of paint.

_'Honestly! He just got done with a war and he's already remodeling?!'_ Vash scoffed internally. However, his thoughts were interrupted by the fact that Austria hadn't answered yet.

"Austria! Open up this door or I'll beat it down!" Vash threatened. Lilly smiled fondly; she was used to his tough guy nonsense.

Vash lifted a leg, about to kick the door in, when it opened.

Austria regarded them coolly. "That will not be necessary, Mr. Switzerland. My apologies for taking so long; I've been rather busy this afternoon."

"That's quite alright, Mr. Austria. Right, big brother?" Lilly said with a smile.

Vash grumbled something unintelligible, before following Lilly and Austria into the house. He couldn't help but notice, however, how...well, just bloody horrible the aristocrat looked. He had seemed very pale and thin; not just thin, but scary thin. And his hair was strange, also. It seemed about the right length, but it also seemed...choppy.

"My apologies for the mess. I've been...redecorating," Austria said in his normal high-and-mighty voice, gesturing to the random paint cans and such lying about.

The inside was similar to the outside: Random sections of walls, ceilings, and floors were painted. There was also a distinct lack of furniture, for some reason. What was there, however, was obviously new.

These things confused Vash and Lilly, though she seemed more concerned than anything; Austria was walking rather slow and unsteadily. It was disconcerting, to say the least.

"How have you been, Mr. Austria?" Lilly asked carefully, when they finally reached the sitting room. There were a couple chairs, a couch, and a coffee table there; that's all. On the couch, however, was quite a large stack of garments and a sewing kit, so Lilly and Vash opted for the chairs. Austria sat down, stiffly as usual.

"I have been fair. And you, Miss Lichtenstein?" Austria replied politely.

"I have been well. Big brother and I have been traveling around and checking up on the other Nations."

"Ah. How are they?" Austria replied, seeming disinterested. The blonds, however, noticed how he leaned forward, eager for information.

"Most are either very sad, sick, injured, or a combination. It makes me sad," Lilly admitted, bowing her head.

Austria nodded. "Wars do little for us... You're brother was wise to not let you get involved."

Vash narrowed his eyes. Austria was acting normally, for the most part...but Vash knew Austria, probably better than everyone but Hungary and Feliciano; there were some things that were very off about him. Austria seemed...like he wanted to do nothing more than curl up in a ball and sleep for about a century. Then there was how skinny the man was...he had never been overweight or anything, but the way the patched-up clothes hung on him...

"How is your current state?" Vash questioned, his tone conveying his animosity towards the musician loud and clear.

Austria cleared his throat. "We are lacking in money and resources, but we will manage."

Lilly shifted slightly, before reaching in her basket and handing a cookie over to the brunette. Austria looked shocked for a moment, before reaching out and taking the sweet with a small smile.

Vash and Lilly's eyes widened at the state of the man's hands; they hadn't noticed them earlier.

Austria's normally smooth, almost lady-like hands looked horrible. There were scars and calluses, true, but the way the skin was chapped made everything look so much worse.

"Mr. Austria! What happened to your hands?!" Lilly exclaimed. Austria's eyes widened, and he quickly jerked his hands back.

"I-the war has been tough on everyone!" Austria snapped, violet eyes suddenly ice-cold. Lilly flinched at his tone, and Vash stood in front of her defensively.

"Don't talk to her like that!"

"I will talk to whomever, however I want in my own house!" Austria snapped, still sitting. He stood up again, however, and started for the door. "I believe you have overstayed your welcome. I will see you to the door, thank you!"

Vash made growling sounds, deep within his throat as he stomped after Austria. Lilly sighed and followed him, picnic basket dragging behind her.

When Austria opened the door (with great flourish, I might add), someone was standing on the other side, looking as though they were about to let themselves in.

"Prussia," Austria greeted, before gesturing for Vash and Lilly to leave. Prussia, however, pushed his way in, dragging the two blonds back in with him.

"Hey Specs! Awesome is in the house!" Prussia shouted, arms still pulling Vash and Lilly. Vash punched Prussia in the ribs, forcing the albino to let go.

Austria allowed himself a brief glare. "I am quite aware of the fact. In fact, I'd rather he be _OUT_ of the house..."

Prussia stopped his wild laughing and thrashing to get up in Austria's face, red eyes narrowed. "How have you been?"

Austria flushed, before pushing past him and the blonds (who were still standing awkwardly in the foyer). "I have been fine."

Prussia galloped after him. Vash turned to the door, about to leave, when Lilly placed a gentle hand on his arm. "Big brother? I think we should stay to make sure Mr. Austria is alright."

Vash snorted, hand still on the door-handle. "Did you not hear him? He said he was fine."

Lilly bit her lip, before replying, "But he was obviously lying. Don't you care about him-"

"I do NOT care about that jerk!" Vash shot back, green eyes sparking. Lilly winced at his tone, but stood her ground.

"You do to care about him. I see it in your eyes!"

Vash looked away from her. He could leave. It would be easier...but no. He had a duty to the other Nations to get Austria's report. That's the only reason he would stay.

"Fine. Let's go make sure Prussia and Austria don't kill each other," Vash sighed. Lilly smiled, and they walked back to the sitting room.

O_.~•*'*•~._.~•*'*•~._.~•*'*•~._O

When the duo reentered the sitting room, they weren't immediately noticed.

"Honestly. Tell the awesome me how you are!" Prussia demanded to a sitting Austria.

"Honestly. I am fine."

"You are lying. I see it in your eyes."

Austria flushed at that, and looked away. His dead-looking hands started to sort through the garments on the couch.

"Why are you taking them off?" Prussia questioned the brunette, who blushed even brighter.

"I am proud of what I am, but not of what THAT symbolizes. You must realize that." Austria's tone had turned freezing again, but Prussia was undaunted.

"You don't need to keep secrets-"

"Ich bin nicht Geheimnisse!" Austria snapped in his native language. Prussia remained silent—an odd occurrence in itself—while Austria calmed down. "It's just...I am fine. You should leave now."

Prussia sighed, before smirking like normal. "Ah, but don't you want the awesome Prussia to invade your vital regions?!" The insane albino questioned with a smirk, but it slid off his face as Austria shuddered. Prussia sighed, coming over to kneel in front of the brunette.

"It was just a joke, you know..." Prussia hesitated, before patting Austria's thigh awkwardly. "Germany has a letter for you. He would have delivered it himself...but..." Austria nodded, seeming to understand the man's half-formed sentence.

Prussia hurriedly stood up, patting himself down, until he finally pulled a yellowish envelope (from his pants). Austria grimaced as he grabbed the parcel, but nodded his thanks. Prussia then—as true to character—ran and jumped out a random open window with a shout of, "Auf Wiedersehen!"

Austria hurriedly opened the letter, head moving slightly as he scanned over the contents. Towards the end of the passage, the shaking of his hands was quite obvious...

Austria bowed his head, clutching one of the raggedy shirts in his fingers, and setting the paper on the coffee table. His shoulders shook slightly, making a strange—yet familiar—emotion surge through Vash. He shook it off, though, striding confidently back into the room. Lilly followed more hesitantly, but placed a small, warm hand on the blue-clothed man's back. He jolted, immediately sitting up straight.

"I thought you two had left," was said with slightly bitter tones.

Vash frowned. "We came here to get full reports of how your country is doing, and we're not leaving until we get them!"

Austria's eyes narrowed with suspicion—though what he was suspicious of, Vash didn't know, nor care. "I already told you a brief summary of the goings-on. There isn't much more to tell."

Lilly cleared her throat softly, causing bright green and soft violet eyes to draw to her. "If you don't mind me saying so, Mr. Austria, but I believe there is."

Vash would have smiled proudly at Lilly's instincts, had they been alone at their house...but they weren't. They were at _AUSTRIA'S_ house with _AUSTRIA_. So he kept his face stoic.

Austria snorted—or something more proper—and rolled his eyes at Lilly's thought. "Right. Because a little girl would be able to tell if something was off about me. _PLEASE_," he sneered. Lilly blushed brightly, and ducked her head.

Vash was on Austria in a second, eyes flashing a bright and dangerous warning. Fingers wrapped firmly around Austria's cravat, Vash snarled, "Don't you DARE, talk to my little sister like that! I'll kill you, you bastard! You-"

Vash's eyes narrowed, as they took in the marks that marred Austria's neck. He was still furious at the stupid aristocrat—beyond furious, really—but...those marks.

Austria's neck looked discolored, with lots of red rash-like dots coating it. The problem was, though...Vash had seen rashes like that before.

"What happened to your neck?" Vash snarled.

Austria blinked, before his eyes narrowed and he leaned farther away from his old friend. "Unhand me, Mr. Switzerland."

Vash, however, drew nearer, trying to see if there was anything else he missed about the man's appearance. No, besides the thinness, paleness, and a few new scars, there was only the rash.

But...that rash. He knew exactly what type it was and where people got it...but, no! It couldn't be!

"Big brother?" Lilly asked worriedly, as Vash jumped away from Austria, as though he had been stung. Austria tilted his head to the side, but there was a strange fear in his eyes.

Everything made no sense, and yet it did: The remodeling, Austria's current state of health, why Germany and Prussia would be concerned, _EVERYTHING_!

"You-you're..." Vash murmured. Austria's eyes widened and his lips tightened. "And you were sent..."

Here, Austria shot up, eyes blazing. "So what?!"

Vash blinked, unsure. _'So what if he was...that?! So what if he had been...there?! He is still the asshole that betrayed me!' _

"Big brother?" Lilly asked again. He glanced at her, taking in her confused and worried eyes, before sighing heavily. Why did everything come down to him? Why did everyone depend on him?

"Mr. Austria," Vash murmured—or rather grunted—with barely restrained anger. Austria looked as though he was actually having problems controlling his own temper at the moment. "Where...were you during the war?"

Austria rolled his eyes. "Germany's house, for a while. Then...I traveled around a bit..."

Lilly caught on, and stared horrified at Austria, before switching her gaze to her brother. He looked solemn, even more so than usual.

"Mr. Austria," she whispered, her face transformed into an expression horrifying to the Austrian: Pity.

He pursed his lips, before using a seam-ripper to take off another of the six-pointed stars. Vash watched as the symbol of Austria's heritage and imprisonment was tossed into a small stack of similar pieces. Vash was surprised his superior senses didn't pick up on it earlier.

_'No,_' he thought, looking off to the side. _'The better question is...how did I not know he was Jewish from our youth?! I practically...raised...him...'_

Vash let his eyes roam over Austria's body. He was so much bigger from their childhood, but yet so small. He was no longer innocent, though. He had seen too much, done so much, and received so many more scars...

Austria was frantically ripping out seams, his eyes slightly crazed. Vash felt that emotion swell up inside of him, once again.

"Austria," he said quietly. Austria continued tugging at a particularly stubborn thread.

"Austria!" he growled, slightly louder. Austria was still working at the thread.

"_AUSTRIA, YOU LISTEN TO ME GOD DAMN IT_!" Vash shouted. Lilly flinched at the tone, and Austria's hands started shaking.

_'This is counterproductive,'_ Vash internally sighed.

"...Roderich..."

At the sound of his human name, Roderich stilled, biting his lip. His eyes closed, as he tried to reign in his emotions. Why did hearing that name on those lips do this to him?

Oh, how long he had waited to hear that name again, on those lips he loved...it was almost as if Vash merely speaking his name meant the Swiss man cared...

But that couldn't be true. This was _VASH_ he was talking about. Not someone like Feliciano, or that Nation above America. Vash didn't care about anyone, especially not him!

But...the way Vash looked at Lilly sometimes...was that care? Could Vash actually care? That look he gave Lilly...it was familiar...

Of course it was familiar. Vash had shot that look at him hundreds of times when they were children, oh so long ago...

Roderich let his hands settle in his lap, as he tried to even his breathing.

Lilly came over, sitting on one side of him, and—after a few seconds—Vash joined his other side.

"Tell me the truth, you bastard. Are you alright?" Vash asked gruffly, as though it could cover up his brief show of care towards the Austrian. That made the brunette smile, though it was small.

"No. But I will be," was the answer. Vash nodded, feeling like he could leave now. But he didn't.

They sat there—the three of them—for a while. Eventually, the tension drained out of all of them, and they relaxed into the couch.

"It is nice to rekindle love, is it not?" Lilly questioned softly, feigning nonchalance. Vash immediately sat erect, while Austria coughed slightly.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" the blond boy demanded. His younger sister merely shrugged.

"I just mean that you and Austria have been away from each other so long. Don't you miss each other?"

Both men looked down and away slightly, color rushing to their cheeks.

"I...suppose it is lonely without you around..." Roderich mumbled reluctantly.

_'I am so lonely without you here. I am falling apart without you. I want you to hold me, and let me hold you. I want to know I'm safe; that I won't be taken back there...I want you...'_

"And...I suppose it does get boring, not having to scrape your remains off of every battlefield..." Vash murmured, seemingly even more reluctant.

_'I feel horrible for not being there for you, even with what you did to me all those years ago...I want to be there to protect you, to keep you safe from harm. I almost want things to be how they used to be...I want you...'_

There was silence, as neither man knew how to continue their conversation, which had so many hidden meanings...

Until Lilly said quietly, "Big brother? Do you think we could stay at Mr. Edelstein's house, at least for the night? I am rather tired..."

Vash and Roderich glanced at each other, though the brief look seemed to last a lifetime.

"...If he says it is okay..." Vash said quietly.

_'Please say it is okay! I want to stand guard, to make sure no one hurts you. I want to be there to soothe your nightmares. I want to hold you while you shake. I want to be the first thing you see when you awake...'_

Roderich gave another of his small smiles. "That would be fine."

_'Oh, Gott yes! Anything, just stay here! I don't want to be alone anymore, and you! YOU! You, my protector...I want you here, more than anything...'_

Lilly silently got up, exiting the room; her work was done.

The two men sat there for a moment, before Vash set his hand on Roderich's thin shoulder, squeezing gently. "Roderich."

The brunette met the others' eyes. "Vash."

And like that the blond was on his feet, awkwardly exiting the room—most likely going to find a spare room to sleep in for the night. However, he paused at the door. "If you need anything tonight, or anytime really..."

Roderich stood, making his way to a different door that connected to his private quarters. "I will not hesitate to call, Vash...and...thank you..."

The Austrian was about through the door when he heard Vash's last sentence: "And if anyone dares to hurt you again, I will kick their asses."

And Roderich laughed.

O._.~•*'*•~._.~•*'*•~._.~•*'*•~._.O

**_A/N Yay! Also pretty proud of this one, if I do say so myself. _**

**_Having Austria be Jewish is partly headcanon, partly factual, partly plot device. Edelstein is prominently a Jewish last name with Germanic origins. It means "gemstone" if you were wondering. _**

**_Also, it is stated in one of the webcomics that Germany's boss (Hitler) didn't like Austria because he wasn't "Pure-blooded". _**

**_History:_**

**_During WW2, as many know, Jewish people were forced to wear clothing with the Star of David sewn on their clothes in sight. This was to make sure they were easily spotted so they could be segregated from everyone else. Jewish people couldn't even drink from the same drinking fountains, or ride bicycles! It was much like the South in the USA during the 1800s and early 1900s. _**

**_In the Diary of Anne Frank, Peter Van Daan (Van Pels) first order of business was to rip the Star of David from his clothes and burn it. Anne is shocked by this action, stating that it is their heritage and they should be proud of it. Peter has a different opinion, stating wearing it on their clothing is a symbol of how they have been downgraded and separated. Frankly, I believe Austria would agree with Peter, since many Nations didn't know of his heritage: Hence the ripping off the Stars. _**

**_The new paint jobs, new windows, new furniture, etc: When Jews were taken from their homes or places if business, the buildings were usually ransacked. Afterword, they may have been set on fire, depending on the location. Others would have their windows broken and obscene and degrading messages graffitied on the walls. _**

**_Austria's hands: People taken to the work/concentration/death camps were often worked very hard in horrible conditions. Many had broken hands from the labor, and many also suffered dry skin and cuts. _**

**_Austria's body: Food was scarce in the camps, and medicine nonexistent. People became scary thin, and caught many diseases. Disease spread like wildfire throughout the camps, due to lack of hygiene and nutrition. There are also reports of the guards beating and sometimes even raping the prisoners. _**

**_The tiny scars on Austria's body: These scars were caused by Typhus, which is a bacterial disease spread by lice or fleas. This is the disease that Anne Frank died of. Due to the fact that everyone slept close together, they didn't have clean clothes, and everyone shared disgusting blankets and mattresses, lice and fleas were very common. Many died of this disease, whether from the disease itself or being sent to the incinerator/gas-chambers. Austria, being a Nation, had an advantage._**

**_"I traveled around for a while": People were often shoved from one camp to another. _**

**_Austria: Austria was threatened by Germany to join their side. To limit casualties among Austrian people, they gave in easily. Things were tense, but relatively okay for a while. Then the Jews started being shipped off to the "camps". A large percentage of the Austrian population was Jewish, and those who weren't had Jewish friends. People were obviously upset, but they couldn't do much, what with being under Germany's rule. _**

**_Switzerland and Liechtenstein: During WW2, both remained neutral. They defended their lands avidly, not allowing any planes to fly over and such. Several people escaped over the boarder into Switzerland, if they could not fly to America. After the war, Switzerland's economy flourished. Switzerland was reluctant to assist the other Nations, but did so anyway by allowing several people into their land. _**

**_England: Throughout the war, England suffered the most. England was bombed heavily and often. _**

**_France: As stated, France was invaded early on in the war. Most of the time he spent trying to keep the Nazis out. His economy suffered greatly after the war. _**

**_America: America came in later in the war, only after Japan bombed Pearl Harbor, thus forcing America to join. (Bad choice Japan). America definitely sped things along. Also, the "horniness" and "high sex levels" mentioned is a reference to the Baby Boomers. After WW2, a lot of people got married and had a lot of babies. _**

**_Italy: Early on, Italy was basically forced to be on Germany's side during the war. Boys were stolen from their homes and forced to become soldiers. The conditions were horrible and the German soldiers were very harsh. Oddly enough, whenever an Italian soldier ran away and was found by Russians, they were treated relatively kindly. Read Stones in Water by Donna Jo Napoli; it talks a lot about what it is like to be an Italian soldier during this time. Anyway, Italy was depressed about this, but his love for Germany shines brighter. _**

**_Romono: Being Romono, he is unwilling to forgive Germany. _**

**_Germany: Personally, I don't think Germany agreed at all with his boss (Hitler), but he couldn't really go against him. It is my headcanon that after WW2 Germany got really depressed, and basically isolated himself. He was worried about Italy, but also about Austria, since he knew Austria's heritage and such. _**

**_Prussia: Prussia was as effected by the war as a singular state in the USA would be. He also knew of Austria's heritage, thus explaining his slightly OOC worry. _**

**_Japan: Japan had a cane, due to America's bombing of Hiroshima. _**

**_China: China reminds me of a Phoenix, much like Poland. He has been through a lot, but always bounces back. China wasn't as effected by the war as other Nations. _**

**_Russia/USSR: Russia is sort of protective over his 'family'. Naturally he would have taken the hits for him. Russia basically had to take care of the whole Eastern front, with a bit of China's help. Russia had to navigate through the cold winters and mountains though...well anyway, the war was rough on him. After the war, however, starts the long 'war' that is basically everyone pointing guns at each other daring each other to shoot. In other words, the Cold War. _**

**_Canada, Mexico, etc: Several other Nations were involved in the war, namely Canada, Mexico, Denmark, Netherlands, Belgium, Australia, Hungary, and many more. Their roles weren't as prominent as the main allies though. _**

**_Sorry for rambling, but just helping you to get an A+ on your history exams. ;)_**

**_Translations: _**

**_Ich bin nicht Geheimnisse! (Austria): I am not keeping secrets!_**

**_Auf Wiedersehen! (Prussia): Goodbye!_**

**_Gott (Austria): God_**

**_Also, I may write a separate fanfic about what was in Germany's letter, if anyone is interested…_**

**_Also, to my friend Captain Awesomesauce: I'm sorry for the wait! I hope you liked it! XD_**

**_One last thing: I am taking requests for fanfics. I am good with most pairings, and actually like every character, so if you want a story to be written, send me a PM, or write a review, or whatever. _**

**_Thank you for reading, and please review!_**


End file.
